


Crimson Shadow

by TheSoulofTheDamned



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Magic, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulofTheDamned/pseuds/TheSoulofTheDamned
Summary: A world full of magic and yet the most amazing thing is how these two boys fell in love with each other.Colby Riddle didn't expect meeting someone that he could consider his equal when he changed schools and Elliot Latimer surely didn't expect a new student to come waltzing and questioning his power.Available on Wattpad with the same name.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

A quiet yawn left Elliot's mouth as he woke up and sat up in his bed. 

He glanced around the room and got up and went to take a shower to wake himself up better. While in the shower he reminded himself of all of his lessons for the day and made an additional schedule for himself to study on different topics at the library.

Elliot had lately become very interested in the history of vampires and wizards and their mixed breed which was called Tainted wizards, as the subject was not talked about much at any school. The topic was a bit controversial and it had gotten banned from almost all schools.

Elliot got out of the Shower and got some clean clothes from a shelf he had placed them on so they would be conveniently placed and close by. He got dressed and he left his room and sat at his desk trying to memorize some ingredients for different potions that they were going to make in potions class. He had somehow convinced the potions teacher to give him a small list of some of the potions that they would be making this year.

About an hour later breakfast began and Elliot went to get breakfast at the Dining hall.

He met up with his followers, that others would call his friends.

A blond led the others to him and everyone bowed in respect before him, this did not make Elliot happy and he made sure they knew by saying, "Haven't I told you all not to bow to me when someone can see us? you clearly haven't learned from the last time. Do I really have to remind you again? We don't want anyone to be suspicious and you dipshits are making that a hard task for me."

The group nodded and looked at each other with fearful expressions knowing that they were in for a not such a fun time

The group got to the doors of the Dining hall where there was a group of girls waiting for them. The girls noticed them and immediately tried to fix their hair and make themselves look good. They all started to grin seductively at Elliot. To him, it looked like they were pigs begging for more food.

"Did you break the curfew again ladies?" Elliot spoke, still keeping his polite appearance while looking down at the girls and some of them paled a bit out of fear. Elliot's politeness often came off as scary and threatening. His Calmness was always nerve-wracking. One of the girls said, "Well yeah, but we just didn't want to wait for you for so long." Elliot turned to look at the girl and she got quiet and she bowed her head in shame when she locked eyes with Elliot.

"I'm gonna have to report this to a teacher. You all should know better than this. We are supposed to set an example for the other two houses. After all, we are the smartest house. What kind of impression does it leave of this school if the most successful house is breaking rules so carelessly? but what do you do? You go and break the rules. I hope this doesn't repeat itself because next time the consequences will be more severe. I am disappointed that someone in such a great house could break rules so thoughtlessly." Everyone knew that Elliot was really strict about rules but still, the girls broke them and let him know about it. Everyone who was watching the scene mentally cursed the girl for her stupidity. Some of Elliot's friends looked at the girl with pity in their eyes. They knew not to upset Elliot and so did everyone else.

The curfew was set from 10 pm until breakfast began at 7 am which was an hour before the classes began, though there had become a problem with girls always waiting outside the boys' dorms for Elliot, so eventually, the teachers made a rule that Girls and boys couldn't go anywhere near each other's dorms, which had not been a problem before since the girls and boys could see each other at the common rooms which separate the dorms from each other, so no one had the need to go to each other's dorms, well unless they were trying to get laid.

The main common room led to a hallway that divided in the opposite direction. left for the girl's dorms and right for the boy's dorms.

The school was divided into three houses, The houses were determined by a test everyone had to take each year so it was possible to have to move houses. 1st was Python's which was the highest scores, 2nd was Howlers, which were the second-highest, and 3rd was the Hunters which were the lowest scores and often it was full of half wizards, and just idiots in general.

The highest points you could have was 3500. To get to python you would have to get at least 3100 points. To get to Howlers you'd need 2300. If you got less than 900 points you would have to repeat your previous year. The tests got harder each year to match what was studied the previous year.

Elliot and his followers made their way to the Dining Hall and Elliot said in a low voice "Make sure that they will follow the rules from now on- Please do hide your faces, unlike last time. We wouldn't want a repeat, now would we? I'd hate to remind you a second time." Elliot gave them a threatening look to let them know that if they fucked up they were fucked.

The group went to sit at Python's main table, led there by their intimidating leader Who took a seat in the middle of the long table as usual.

The houses all had 3 tables that they sat at. Each house had different rules for who could sit at which table. The hunters didn't have any rules and they all sat where they wanted. The sparrows, on the other hand, had a rule that they would have to sit next to the latest person to sit down. The Python's had a rule that only the smartest could sit at the main table, in the worst case of breaking this rule there was a possibility that you were demoted to the other two houses, yes it seemed cruel but that was what the rules were, usually, you had to break the rules multiple time before you were demoted.

Each house had ahead of the house, which obviously was the leader of the house that made the rules that weren't decided by the teachers. The leaders were the smartest above 16-year-old's in the houses. Python's leader was, of course, Elliot Latimer who was admired and feared by everyone.

Elliot sat reading his book as everyone at his table sat quietly fearing to make him angry after he had yelled at them once time for being too loud. After that everyone developed a habit of whispering.

This was Elliot's usual routine, just sit quietly, eat, and read a book. So that's what he was doing, undisturbed until The principal stood up and clapped loudly to get everyone's attention up to him.

He stood at the second level of the building that had the teacher's table so that they could see everyone and make sure they were behaving well.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make! I know this is unusual but we are getting a transfer student from Crimson Hill! I hope you all will make him feel welcome, he will arrive later on in the day and he'll attend classes today!" The principal boomed with his loud and deep voice as every student started to whisper to each other, well everyone but Elliot who sat annoyed that his calmness had been ruined.

Crimson Hill was a school for only tainted wizards. It was often said that it was also the strictest school and had the worst punishments for breaking the rules. Crimson Hill was located in Japan and that caused a lot of tainted wizards to live there so it was uncommon for someone to transfer to harrow wood, or start off at Harrow wood since it was in England.

Tainted wizards consisted of half-vampire or half-werewolf wizards. Most werewolf wizards had gone into hiding after someone had started murdering them over in Japan and a few other nearby countries.

Soon breakfast ended and Elliot went to his first class which was a history of magic creatures.

All throughout classes, no one could focus on anything because everyone was too busy being exited. In some cases, people were disgusted at the species of the transfer student. Elliot just simply was not interested but he could not concentrate on his work because of everyone's constant whispering.

Elliot had gotten through most of his classes which were quite easy for him as usual. He was very smart and he passed through everything easily.

As Elliot was walking towards his second to last class, he bumped into someone and he accidentally dropped a few books he was carrying.

Everyone in the hall stared at them as Elliot slowly lowered his gaze to the shorter boy. The boy was 6'1 but Elliot was still taller at 6'4. The boy was quite tall for an Asian.

Elliot still held a harsh glare on his face, despite the fact that the boy standing in front of him looked angelic to him.

"Could you please look where you're going? I assume you know how to use your eyes since you have them." Elliot spoke coldly as he stared at the boy's warm brown eyes with a glare.

"Oh sorry, I couldn't see around the corner even though you seem to think that that's possible." The other boy spoke with a deep voice that made Elliot shiver. Elliot noted that the boy's voice was deeper than his own.

Everyone that was going past the two turned to stare at the boy in shock and horror. They had never seen anyone be so rude to Elliot before since everyone was so scared of him and they were scared for what would happen to the Asian boy.

One of Elliot's female followers, Melissa Black, ran to him and picked up the books that had dropped.

Elliot nodded to her and turned to look at the boy he said "I'll have you know that it would be best if you don't get on my bad side. Consider this a warning. Next time I won't take well to you being rude."

As he said that everyone in the hall seemed to Let out a sigh of relief.

Elliot pushed past the boy and thought to himself, 'That boy sure is foolish. I hope he learns his lesson soon and he won't get in my way'


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot walked into his Potions class and took his usual seat alone at a table.

The other students came through the door and took their seats leaving the one next to Elliot empty as usual because no one liked to sit next to him because if you weren't fast and smart enough with the potion or ingredients he would get annoyed. A lot of girls tried to sit next to him but after a while, everyone just left him to do things alone.

The last person to enter the class was none other than the boy Elliot had bumped into on the way to his class. Once Elliot saw him he rolled his eyes in annoyance and he silently prayed the boy wouldn't be a complete idiot since he would have to sit next to Elliot because there were no more available seats. Elliot had quite liked to be doing things alone since everyone was a bit too stupid to work with him and he was not a patient person.

The boy walked over to the professor and said something to him That Elliot wasn't close enough to hear.

Professor Sherden turned to the rest of the class and he loudly addressed to everyone "You all are aware of the fact that we have a new student. some of you might have met him on the way here. This is Colby Riddle, I'm sure you all know that he's a tainted wizard but I hope you'll still treat him as you would any of your other classmates. He will be in your house so Elliot please make sure that he knows all the rules of your house. Now Mr. Riddle please take a seat on the only free seat. "

Colby awkwardly sat next to Elliot who glared at him with annoyance and suspicion.

"I hope you're not as stupid as you made yourself look in the hallway. I don't want to have to wait on you." Elliot said blankly as professor Sherden started the lesson.

"I'm not an idiot, If I was I would have been placed in the hunters," Colby said annoyedly at the fact that Elliot was underestimating him.

"Wait for me after class so that I can explain the rules to you on the way to creative magic class," Elliot exclaimed with a bored look and he started to take notes of every word that the teacher said while Colby did the same but with an eye roll.

~~Time Skip~~

Elliot gathered his things as class ended and some of his followers made their way towards him but he waved them away and they nodded as they all turned back to walk down the hall to where ever they were planning on going. 

"I'm sure that the professors have filled you in on the basic rules that all the houses share, am I right?" Colby nodded in response and Elliot continued to explain, "Good, then we can move on to the individual rules. Rule number 1, Only the smartest can sit at the main table at the Dining Hall, 2 you are obviously not allowed to go the girl's dorms if you have to talk to a girl then we have common rooms for that. Rule 3 you have to go to your dorm to sleep at 3 am at least if you're tired then that's your own fault and not any of ours. 4, do be quiet after 12 am if you stay awake after that. That's all for now and if there will be any new rules I'll have a gathering at the common rooms in the main one, in case you haven't seen the dorms yet there are three common rooms that are all connected to each other in case you want to be in a bit more private but still in a public setting. If you notice someone breaking any of the rules come tell me immediately, I'll deal with it since I'm the head of house. If you disobey any of these rules, in the worst case, you can be forced to change houses. This school won't stand for foolishness."

Colby stayed quiet until Elliot finished and then he said, "I have a feeling that you're not the type that would help someone." 

Elliot only looked at Colby amusedly "That might be true but there's nothing you can do about that." 

"I don't have to do anything about it since I won't be needing your help," Colby said rolling his eyes.

They got to Creative Magic class and they sat away from each other, Though both kept glancing at each other throughout the class. It was hard to tell when they would look at each other, and even they didn't know why they did.

After the class ended They both went their different ways, Elliot to study in the library, and Colby to talk with the two moderately nice people he met in that class.

~~Time Skip~~

Colby got to know the two students he'd met. Their names were William Thompson and Amanda Wells.

The Three sat in python's 3rd common room which was empty besides for them. 

"So Are you half Vampire or werewolf?" Amanda asked Colby with interest.

"Vampire, there are more vampires at Crimson Hill after some of the werewolves and half werewolves went rogue after the murders," Colby explained to the two very curious people.

"Yeah, so, were you happy about that?" William asked.

"I didn't care as long as they didn't get in my way," Colby said with a hidden threat that the others brushed off.

"You sound like Elliot now." William pointed out with a small chuckle that almost seemed nervous.

Amanda swooned and Asked excitedly "Did you meet him? Isn't he beautiful? Did he say anything about me?" 

William got annoyed at that and he grumbled, "Amanda, Colby's probably not even into dudes and even if he was I doubt that he'd find Elliot to be good looking." 

"Actually I am gay and I do think that Elliot is very good looking. And no, Amanda, he didn't say anything about you." Colby said and William almost fell off the couch in surprise at the new information, whereas Amanda just looked disappointed that her crush hadn't talked about her.

"Every girl here is in love with Elliot, including my dear best friend Amanda. But I'm gonna advise you to stay away from him, He's bad news and you should try to remain on his good side. That was a close call on the hallway today, so be happy he let you off with a warning. Some people aren't as lucky as you are." William said with a serious face that made Amanda look at him and become quiet whereas Colby just looked disinterested.

"There was an incident last year where some old students ambushed some other students in the halls and they used a torturing curse on them, the idiots were too stupid to cover their faces so they got caught for it and their magic got taken from them for 3 years and once they get it back they won't be able to finish school so they'll never be able to get a job other than maybe as a janitor at a bar or something. Well just one of them, since the other two were murdered before they could be sent away. I know that that sounds like it has nothing to do with Elliot, other than the fact that they were his friends and when they died he didn't give a shit, he just kept living life as if he couldn't have cared less about the people that he spent most of his time with. In my opinion, that's highly suspicious." William explained to Colby, while Amanda just daydreamed next to them.

"Well, that's a fun little story," Colby said sarcastically making William scoff and then laugh.

"Guys it's dinner time we should go to eat. Colby, what table are you supposed to sit at?" Amanda reminded the two.

"Table 2."

"Good so you can sit with us. Let's go." Amanda said and then they left to go eat.


End file.
